Une nouvelle vie ou la fin d'un Empereur
by Emy-nee
Summary: Mini-résumé : Akashi se réveille dans un hôpital. Ses coéquipiers sont autours de lui, silencieux... Que s'est-il passé ? La vérité va changer sa vie et celle de son entourage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

* Biip biip biip *

Ce bruit infernal régulier le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Plafond blanc. Propre. Odeur de solvant.

Il essaya de s asseoir et remarqua ses camarades d'un air mélangé d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Il n'avait pourtant rien remarque de leur présence.

L'équipe le regardait avec insistance. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses cessa de pleurer.

- Comment tu te sens ? brisa enfin le silence un jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Il les dévisagent. Il voulut répondre mais restait toujours en transe. Il regardait autour de lui ...

_H-hôpital ? Il prit peur. Que s'était t-il passe ? Pourquoi ?_

Toutes ses questions le fatiguèrent. Le silence de ses anciens compagnons aussi.

Il se rappelait de chacun d'eux. Un tourbillon de tourments et d'incertitudes l'envahit. Il sentait le sommeil le guettait et re-s'endormit sous les yeux étonnés de la troupe.

- T-tu crois qu'il est devenu amnésique ? s'inquiéta un blond.

- Je pense juste qu'il est encore trop faible. répondit la rose.

- Crunch... C'est dommage je voulais partager des sucreries avec lui ... dit le violet, apparemment déçu.

- Je n aime pas ces endroits là... Tout est flippant, ... avoua le bleu.

Au seuil de la chambre, un garcon aux cheveux bleu clairs avait regarde la scène. Il pleurait.

- Tetsu-kun ... s'inquieta Momoi. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ...

Kuroko partit en courant, les yeux en larmes.

- Oii, Tetsu ! Tu ...

- Arrete Ahomine... il cupabilise. Laisse-le un peu...

Ils se tournèrent vers le lit où dormait "paisiblement" leur capitaine.

La finale de la Winter Cup a été éprouvante pour tout le monde.

Midorima soupira. Tout cela n'était qu'un accident. Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention mais juste un manque de perspicacité et d'analyse de la situation ... Le bleuté ne devait pas se torturer moralement pour ça.

Le plus important était que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges aille bien...

Une infirmière les rappela à l'ordre. Il était temps de partir. Le jaune demanda s'il aura des séquelles ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Il se peut que oui malheureusement... Mais ça ne serait pas bien grave vous voyez...

Pas grave ?!

L équipe manqua de s'étrangler. Le changement de personnalité du capitaine s'est fait voir au collège ainsi que son comportement extrêmiste. Et cela juste avec un accident moral. Ils n'imaginerent même pas si cela empirait...

Mais au fond d'eux, ils espéraient qu'IL redevienne le même qu'autrefois...

* Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip *

Ces bruits allaient l'achever ... Il tourna la tête et découvrit une machine.

Décidément, il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarquait rien... Il scruta la pièce ...

_Personne. Blanc. Propre. Pas de vie. Que faisait-il là ? Quel jour était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?_

Tant de questions

_Bordel, Pourquoi il n'y a personne pour me répondre ?_

Il enrageait intérieurement. Il se calma.

Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver il faut que je me souvienne de quelque chose, Réfléchis réfléchis

Il ne trouva pas grand chose aux premiers abords...

_Winter cup?_

Que de vagues souvenirs... Il se rappelait du déroulement du match, Rakuzan gagnait largement, Seirin devait s'éteindre mais une lueur d'espoir encore lui a permis de rapprocher les scores... Mais pas assez...

_Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Avait-il gagné ou perdu ?_

Ce mot le faisa frissonner. Il n'esperait pas...

_Tetsuya_

il ne l'avait pas vu lors de son réveil.

_Pourquoi ?_

Le fait de ne rien savoir lui donnait un malaise...

_Tsssk..._

Il lui semblait que quelque chose d'important manquait...

_Mais quoi ?_

Il devait encore être à moitié endormi ou somnolent ...

_Dormir... Ah non pas encore,_

mais un liquide inconnu coulait dans le tube qui sortait de son bras.

_Tranquilisant ou somnifère ?_

Il s'endormit avant de s'en apercevoir...

~~~~~Pendant ce temps~~~~~

L'atmosphère était assez morne dans le gymnase de Seirin. «Kuroko n'est toujours pas là, combien de temps pourrait le remettre sur pied ? Peut-être jamais» se damanda LA coach, Riko Aïda. Cette réponse ne lui plaîsait pas mais au vu des évènements qui se sont déroulés, c'est une possibilité.

_¡ Début du Flashback!_

_Kuroko arriva dans le gymnase effaré. L'équipe approcha de lui._

_- Alors, cette visite ? Akashi-kun va bien ? Il va se rétablir ? Tu crois qu'il va se venger ? On fait quoi ? lui demandèrent l'équipe._

_Accablé de ces questions, sans savoir laquelle répondre, il pleura._

_- Euuh... Et ? brisa le silence Kagami. Quoi ?_

_- Non, C'est pire que ce que l'on s'était dit... JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS REJOUER AU BASKET !_

_- Que ?_

_Le bleuté partit, peut-être pour de bon, laissant l'équipe interdite qui ne comprenait toujours pas, mais était choqué de cette nouvelle. Comment faire sans le joueur fantôme ?_

_¡ Fin du Flashback !_

_~~~~~ Pendant ce temps ~~~~~_

Il se réveilla enfin. Une petite table était apparue à sa droite.

Blanche. Propre.

Dessus il remarqua son portable.

_Ah, je vais pouvoir en savoir un peu plus_


	2. Chapter 2

Il le prit et l'alluma. L'écran indiquait le XX/XX, soit 5 jours après la finale de la Winter cup, et aussi une vingtaine de messages et d'appels.

Il s'amusa à lire un a un les messages et se félicita de toute cette inquiétude qu'il a pu commise.

_Qui vais-je appeler ? _se disait-il en faisant défiler son répertoire.

Il n'avait que le choix.

_Tet - su - ya_

Il voudrait bien savoir il n'était pas là. Ou alors il ne l'avait pas remarqué...

_Impossible._

Enfin peut-être, il était plutôt fatigué voir dans les vapes à son "réveil".

~ Tidoou ~

faisait son portable. Il souria ... pas besoin d'appeler qui que ce soit puisque

Midorima le prévenait qu'il arrivait.

~ Tidoou ~ faisait le portable.

_Encore ? C'était la journée décidement... Numéro inconnu._

De : Inconnu  
« Nous allons te rendre visite »

_Nous ?_

A : Inconnu  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » tapotait-il.

De : Inconnu  
« L'équipe de Seirin, prépare toi. »

_Le problème des portables, c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui nous parle vraiment..._

A : Inconnu  
« Ah ... »

Le portable à Kagami sonna.

- Il m'a répondu ! Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?

L'équipe se fichait pas mal de sa panique. Le bleuté restait silencieux.

- On est arrivés ! cria la coach dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Aucune réponse à part les «Chhhut» des personnes.

L'équipe était plutôt morne mais la coach a tellement insisté qu'ils ont fini par craqué...

Elle voulait clarifier la situation et lui remettre les idées du bleuté en place. C 'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé, du moins. Le bleuté restait toujours silencieux et ne pouvait s'enfuir car Kagami le tenait fermement.

_¡ Debut du Flashback !_

_- Kuroko n'est pas dans son assiette. On devrait faire quelque chose._

_- Oui, il FAUT faire quelque chose insista le capitaine de Seirin._

_- Alors Coach ? demanda Konagei._

_- Hmm..._

_Mitobe gesticula : « Reglons le problème à la source » traduisit son coéquipier._

_- Evidemment ! Se réjouit Riko, fière d'avoir trouve une idée. Allons tous à l'hôpital voir Akashi-kun !_

_- HEIN ?_

_L'équipe était dépité... Le génie sadique du coach n'avait trouvé mieux... Prise de Catch sous peine de refus..._  
_  
_  
_Affreux._  
_  
_  
_Ils firent la courte paille pour savoir qui le préviendra de leur venur. Kagami avait perdu._

_- Et maintenant, dit la coach au regard maléfique... Attrapons Kuroko..._

_¡ Fin du Flashback !_

Kuroki soupira. C'était peut être mieux ainsi mais il redoutait la réaction de son ex-capitaine.

Ils se tenaient maintenant devant la porte de la chambre. Riko obligea Kuroko d'y aller, le votant trembler elle décida que Kagami l'accompagne,

" HEIN ? "

Il n'eut que le choix de coopérer...

Kuroko et Kagami entrèrent et trouvèrent un Akashi s'ennuyer ferme...

Le rouge jouait avec un fil de sa couverture qui dépassait ...

- Ah, Tetsuya ... et Kagami-kun. Vous êtes les premiers vivants que je vois.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Kuroko.

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai quelques questions à te poser...

Kuroko recula la mine effaré. Akashi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Kagami restait interdit.

_Il va pas aimer s'il le découvre_

Le baka avait compris que Akashi ne savait rien et frémissa

_ça craint, ça craint, ça craint ... Il va nous tuer s'il le découvre_

- Kuroko, on devrait y aller.. disait-il transpirant en le tirant en arrière.

- Au revoir, Akashi-kun...

Le pauvre malade restait dans la chambre n'aimant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici...

- Alors, tu lui as dit ? demanda Furihata.

- Non, toujours pas... mais Momoi veut qu'on le voit demain... J'irai là-bas...

En voyant Kagami apeuré, Seirin pensèrent que cela serait mieux ainsi...


	3. Chapter 3

**La nouvelle vie ou la fin de l'empereur.**

_Chapitre 3 : La vérité._

Disclamer: Pas à moooi !

Note : J'aime bien les kiwis qui courent ^^

Quelqu'un peut m'en chercher ?

Réponse aux reviews :

Kami Cam's

Mon idole *^* veut un kitty Akashi ? Mwahaha. Je te le prêtera jamais .

Je le garde pour moi toute seule. NA !

LuckyDream

Merci x 100 ! Je suis contente de moi ^^

Good Demon with A Red Dress

u.u JE ne sais quoi dire... Ma première review...

*va pleurer en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne dans un coin*

Aiiwa

Si tu veux, on se cotise pour l'acheter.

Je dois vendre ma soeur . 8D Je suis cruelle.

* * *

Midorima était seulement venu déposer des trucs pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas et partit tout de suite après malgré la menace de mort de son ancien capitaine s'il ne restait pas lui expliquer la situation. Perplexe, le rouge était désorienté.

~ Tidou ~

De Kise :

« Demain nous allons tous te voir ! ^-^ ».

_Hmm..._

Finalement, il va peut-être plus clément avec le vert.

- Tioum Tioum Tioum -

Il étaient entrés en silence dans la chambre du rouge et l'avaient encerclé autour du lit. Il lisait un journal en cherchant la moindre information concernant le basket mais en vain, l'affaire n'a pas fait grand bruit... Dépité, il ferma son journal et leva la tête pour scrupter ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient fui.

- Tu sais, Akashi-kun... commença le violet.

- Hmm... ?

- Ton équipe a gagné la Winter Cup...

_Bande de crétins, bien sûr que je la gagnerai ! D'ailleurs, l'équipe ( NB: ici de Rakuzan ) n'est même pas venu me voir._

- Vraiment ? Je n'en doute pas. répondit-il alors en silence.

- Et puis, il y a eu l'accident... continua Momoi.

Akashi ne comprenait toujours pas.

_Quand ? Quoi ? Ou ?_ avait-il envie de crier.

- Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir ? reprend Aomine.

- Quand je ... ?

Midorima lui tendit un miroir, son objet chanceux du jour. Le capitaine tendit sa main en tremblant, il redoutait le pire ou presque...

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tu as pris en pleine tête une Ignite Pass  
Améliorée... rappela Kise.

Kuroko baissa la tête. Et Kise se prit un coup de coude de la part du bleu.

_Mais C'est quoi le problème à la fin ?_

_¡ Début du Flashback!_

_Sueur. Cris du public. Temps restant du 3ème quart temps. 1'50. 18 points d'écart. Crissement des chaussures. Respiration difficile._  
_  
_  
_On pouvait se rappeler de tout ça._  
_  
_  
_Le n·4 de Rakuzan marquait le n·10 de Seirin._  
_  
_  
_Kuroko tenta une passe de toute ses forces._  
_  
_  
_Akashi de dos avait vu la balle arriver mais. Trop tard._  
_  
_  
_Kuroko était trop près et cria " Attention !" Trop tard aussi._  
_  
_  
_La balle frappe de plein fouet le capitaine qui s'était retourné._  
_  
_  
_Ce mauvais calcul a fait payé dans les deux camps._  
_  
_  
_Du sang._  
_  
_  
_Des cris._  
_  
_  
_Bruit d'ambulance._  
_  
_  
_Puis plus rien._  
_  
_  
_¡ Fin du flashback !_

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne vit que le bandage qui lui recouvrait le quart de son visage.

_Mais où est le problème ?_

Toute cette mise en scène le mettait en colère.

_Comment osaient-ils ?_

Il voulut répliquer mais le vert le montrait du doigt en tremblant :

- Non, Aka-chin... SOUS le bandage.

Il posa le miroir et commença de dérouler ce maudit bandage.

_Au lieu de me fixer, d'un air bête, vous devriez plutôt m'aider._

Il gémit en découvrant l'horreur des choses. Là voilà, sa source d'angoisse, le ressenti d'un manque. Il ne put que gémir.

- Aa-aaa-ah ...

- Je suis désolée Akashi-kun. Selon les médecins, Ça a infecté et ont du le ..

Momoi se tut. Le visage de son capitaine était mêlé d'un sentiment de douleur.  
Elle-même était dégoutée du spectacle.

- ... **retirer**. continua t-elle

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Non, à l'œil rouge qui lui restait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ... réussit-il à articuler malgré les émotions qui le submergeaient.

_Colère. Tristesse. Souffrance._

- J-je suis désolé, Akashi-kun. hoqueta Le bleuté.

- La ferme ! Ne prononce plus mon nom...

Kuroko se figea... Ses teammates aussi. Tetsuya se ressaisit.

- Akashi-k...

Mais déjà le rouge s'était jeté sur lui dans un élan de rage, les yeux (ou plutôt l'oeil ) en pleurs.

_Coupable, coupable, coupable. Tu vas me payer. Je t'enlèverais tout ce qu'il y a de plus cher pour toi. Vengeance. Vengeance. Justice doit être faite. Meurs._

Akashi souriait. « Meurs »

Kuroko ne cessait de dire désolé en étouffant...  
Kise, qui réagit le plus vite, les essaya de les séparer.  
Aomine enleva Kuroko, qui à présent manquait d'air, des griffes d'Akashi.  
Midorima plaqua le rouge contre le sol et tentait de le raisonner. Le capitaine pas encore rétabli se débattait en vain contre la poigne du vert.  
Momoi s'était précipité sur le bleuté.  
Akashi, sentant que cela ne servait à rien arrêta tout et se cacha le visage, mais cachait un sourire sous les pleurs étouffés. Il pleurait ( je crois que Akashi est le seul qui puisse rire et pleurer en même temps... ) .

_Ta souffrance ne sera que plus douloureuse, Tet-su-ya..._

Les membres ne savaient que faire. Kuroko le regardait d'un air triste. Au fond de lui, le bleuté pensait qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière...

Il n'en savait rien. Midorima lâcha sa prise. Tout s'était passé très vite. Et tous se souviendrait de cette journée.

~~ 2 jours plus tard ~~

Akashi sortit enfin de sa prison blanche et silencieuse. L'œil bandé, il entre dans le gymnase où l'équipe de Rakuzan s'entraînait. Il marchait vers le coach et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les joueurs s'arrêtaient de jouer et le regardaient sans bruit.

Quelques félicitations. Des voeux de rétablissement. Rien de plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse aux reviews :

_Kami Cam's : Pauvre Tartine... Oui je sais *-* Je suis fan de ce genre de choses là,Mouarf. Ne vomis pas sur la Chat ! Neko neko..._

_Ahhhh ! Ne tue pas Kuroko ! Tue ma prof d'anglais !_

_Vas y ! C"'est par là !_

_LuckyDream : Gloire à Akashi ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ^^_

_Aiiwa :__ Oui j'imagine ^^ Merci !_

_Good Demon with A Red Dress : Don't worry ! J'ai pensé à tout !_

* * *

Akashi se tourna vers le coach :

- Bonjour Akashi-san. Ravi de vous revoir, faîtes attention à vous pendant l'entraînement.

- Seeeei-chaaan !

Reo bouscula les pauvres garçons sur son passage.

- Reo.

Les autres membres arrivèrent en trombe.

- Hey Akashi, la forme ? s'écria le géant bronzé.

- ...

- Akashi-kun... souffla Chihiro Mayuzuki, Désolé...

Un silence imposant restait. Ce silence éttoufait le capitaine. Ils ne savaient que dire mais savaient déjà tout. Quand soudainement une voix osa parler :

- Sei-chan, on va s'entraîner ?

- Tssk... Allez vous entraîner...

C'est tout ce que Akashi pu dire. En lui il souffrait, mais il était le capitaine. Montrer des sentiments futiles n'améliorait pas la situation. Au fond, il voulait bien qu'on lui prête un peu attention... L'équipe retourna travailler.

Il attrapa Michubi par le bras pour laisser échapper :

- Merci.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ce dernier pour répondre ou quoi que ce soit et partit se "remettre en forme".

L'entraîneur et le coach regardaient le revenu et scruptaient le moindre de ses mouvements avant d'organiser un match mélangeant titulaires et remplaçants. L'équipe gagnante fut celle d'Akashi après des efforts... Ils savaient qu'il ne jouerait plus comme avant. La perte de son oeil d'empereur le mettait au rang de simple meneur juste bon pour l'analyse.

Reo lança une serviette à Seijuro. Il savait lui aussi mais n'osait rien, lui d'habitude si "honnête".

- Akashi-san, j'ai une proposition pour toi.

Le rouge leva la tête et croisa le regard de son coach.

* * *

- Kuroko !

Le bleuté sortit de sa rêverie et vit une balle passer à coté de lui. Riko avait remarqué que Tetsuya était dans la lune en ce moment mais avait réintégré le club de basket. 

_« C'est le plus important »_ pensa-t-elle.

L'accident produit à l'hôpital rapporté par Kise lui laissait des frissons.

Kuroko semblait aller bien et avait révélé :

- Je veux montrer à Akashi que je suis devenu plus fort pour pouvoir le battre. Que je n'abandonnerai pas mon rêve ni ma promesse !

La défaite contre Rakuzan l'avait endurci. Elle était très satisfaite mais ne put s'empêcher de penser au rouge et de l'accident en espérant qu'il n'y aurait aucune représailles. Elle savait pour l'oeil mais n'avait pas révéler à Kuroko la triste vérité.

* * *

Les joueurs de Rakuzan n'en revenaient pas de voir leur capitaine pleurer de douleur. Ils savaient pour tout mais ne pensaient pas à cette réaction.

_" Il a toujours été extrêmiste..."_

Akashi pars en courant vers la sortie. L'entraînement était terminé.

Sous la pluie, Akashi essayait de mettre au point ce qu'il se passait. 

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?_

_Injustice._

Les gouttes fraîches qui tombaient l'apaisaient.

_¡ Debut du Flashback !_

_- Akashi-san ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au basket._

_Je sais ça. Pas la peine de me rappeler._

_- Akashi-san,avec tout le respect que je dois à votre père,..._

_Pas mon père._

_- Je vous propose deux choses :_

_- Soit vous quittez le club,... et renoncez au basket officiel pour toujours._

_Jamais._

_- ... Soit vous devenez le manager de Rakuzan mais ne sera jamais sur le terrain._

_Comment osaient-ils ? Il était un des piliers de Rakuzan pas un pauvre gars qui dépendait des autres._

_- Sei-chan..._

_Akashi semblait déconcerté. Il cacha son visage. Il pleurait._

_- J-je ne sais pas ..._

__  
_Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était perdu. Mais se débarasser de lui comme un déchet inutile dont la date de péremption était déjà dépassée, c'en était de trop. Il avait donné son temps pour le basket, son âme et même son oeil. Il servait sa passion mais sa passion ne le servait pas... Descendre si bas d'un coup..._

__

_Kuroko... C'est ta faute ... Tout est de ta faute..._

_Mais que faisait-il ? C'était un accident ! Pourquoi le faire cupabiliser ?_

__

_Tu vas souffrir ... Tu m'as pris ma passion..._

_Le basket ... Il voyait bien que ce sport lui manquait maintenant qu'il ne le pratiquerait plus..._

_- Sei-chan ..._

_Il sortit en courant._

_¡ Fin du flashback !_

Il devait réfléchir et non pleurer. Cela ne changera rien. Il se calma mais il sentait son coeur se plier à chaque respiration. Ses yeux piquaient, il n'arrêtait pas de les frotter en maudissant le bandage. Les souvenirs de tous les matchs de basket qu'il a pu jouer le rendait nostalgique. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

- " Akashi ! " avait crié Kotaro.

Il tourna à peine la tête. Son équipe l'avait rejoint avec ses affaires. Mayuzuki lui tendit son portable.

- Tiens, ça a sonné.

Il le prit et regarda ce nouveau message qui suscitait la curiosité de ses amis.

- J-je dois y aller. On m'attend.

En effet, à peine ses mots prononcés une voiture de luxe s'approcha de lui.

_« Pas le temps de me rhabiller ( en uniforme ! ) » pensa-t-il. « Pas le temps de leur parler. Je n'ai pas ce fichu temps pour les remercier correctement.»_

- Waouh ! Ton chauffeur est toujours à l'heure ! s'écria Nebuya en fixant la voiture noire.

- Allez vas-y ! Le fais pas attendre ! conseilla Hayama. Tu nous remercira plus tard ! On fera une fête pour toi !

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Il se dirigea vers le chauffeur qui ouvrait la portière. En entrant, il se retourna et dit géné :

- Merci ...

Ses coéquipiers sourièrent d'un air satisfait.

Il ordonna à son chauffeur.

- Rentrons.

- Oui, monsieur.

En voulant s'asseoir, son regard s'intéressa sur l'autre côté de la banquette arrière et vit un homme. Il eut un recul de dégoût avant de se reprendre.

- Bonjour, père ...

L'homme imposant ne prononça aucun mot. Il ne fit même aucun mouvement. Comme si son fils n'était jamais entré dans la voiture. Il remarqua juste la paupière rougie de son enfant. Il soupira.

- Tu me fais pitié, Seijuro. 

_Des reproches. Un type plus abject que lui n'existe pas. Crétin de père._

* * *

_uwu Vous avez lu le cliché type de Kuroko ? Désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux..._

_Petite aide pour les noms des équipiers :_  
_Kotaro Hayama : le fou, colérique._  
_Chihiro Mayuzuki : le nouveau membre fantôme._  
_Reo Mibuchi : le shooter, gay ?_  
_Eikichi Nebuya : pivot, géant métis._

_Au prochain chapitre, Akashi VS son pere !_

_Aomine et Kise complotent quelque chose ... _

_Bien ou mal ? _

_Et pause humour avec le violet et le vert ( A voir ) !_  
_A plus mes BiSoUnOuRs !_


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine et Kise s'était retrouvés pour faire un cadeau à Akashi.

Lui remonter le moral ou pas ...

Aomine riait intérieurement. Pour toutes les vacheries que le rouge lui avait fait...Il en avait bien le droit. Il se rappelait très bien de la fois où son ex-capitaine l'avait obligé à porter une robe juste parce qu'il lui avait fait remarqué sa courte taille. Un très embarrassant moment...

Kise regretta que Midorima ne vienne pas. Il se souvient de chaque mot du vert : « C'est puéril et inutile. Faîtes ce que vous voulez ça sera de votre faute. » Il ne savait pas exactement ce que le bleu avait derrière la tête mais il s'inquiétait un peu du génie machiavélique de l'as de la génération.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital où Akashi avait séjourné pour en ressortir peu de temps après avec la mine dégouté de Kise et le sourire satisfait d'Aomine.

* * *

- Tu me fais pitié, Seijuro.

Akashi garda son silence en s'efforçant de ne pas se jeter sur cet homme.

- Je te l'avais pourtant dit au collège. Arrête de perdre du temps avec des choses aussi futiles que le basket.

Le rouge regardait son père avant de détourner la tête vers le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre.

T_ais-toi. Tais-toi._

- Tu es mon héritier. L'héritier de notre empire. Je ne supporterais pas que notre entreprise soit délégué à quelqu'un hors de mon patriache. Saif si c'est une fille. Tu pourras l'épouser.

Voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas, il continue à attaquer.

_Tu ne penses qu'à toi._

- Je n'étais peut-être pas à ton petit et ridicule match, mais j'ai vu comment tu t'es blessé.  
Il ricana.

Saleté.

- Vraiment. Tu crois que je paye tes appartements avec de l'argent tombé du ciel ? A partir de maintenant, consacres toi aux études.

La tranquillité de son fils n'était que façade. Au fond de lui, Akashi voulait étrangler son géniteur.

_Espèce d'enf*iré._

- J'aurais préféré avoir une fille.

- Tssk...

- C'est plus docile et calme.

- ...

Tu n'avais pas qu'à tomber amoureux, crétin.

Le père soupira. Il était fier du sang froid de son fils mais ne pas le voir réagir à ses insultes faisait de lui un soumis. Il faut être un meneur dans ce monde.

- Si ta mère te voyait. Elle serait malheureuse.

La goutte qui déborde du vase. Akashi défiait son père du regard.

- Mère est morte malheureuse à cause de vous.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, avorton.

La voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient enfin revenus au domaine.

_Un jour, je te tuerais._

* * *

-*-*-*- Pendant ce temps -*-*-*-

- KUROKO !

Kagami avait crié pour que celui se retourne. Il courrait vers lui.

- Kagami-kun. dit alors le bleuté quand le roux fut assez près.

- Arf...Arf... On va manger ? J'ai toujours faim après l'entrainement... proposa Kagami tout essouflé.

- Désolé... Je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu es parti si vite.

- Oui. On m'attend.

Kuroko laissa alors Taiga.

« Tu verras, Akashi-kun... On se reverra sur le terrain »

* * *

Akashi se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il n'avait pas faim et voulait rester seul.

- Jeune maître... l'interpella une "servante" De jeunes gens sont venus ici. Ils prétendaient vous connaître.

- Leurs noms ?

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas...

- Donc vous laissez des inconnus entrer ici ?

_Ça m'agace cette histoire._

- Monsieur, ils sont juste venus déposer quelque chose dans votre chambre...

- En plus dans MA chambre.

- Mais c'est qu'ils ont insisté...

- Tssk... Après cela on vous reproche de voler...

_Bande d'incompétents._

- ... Il y avait un blond et un bleu à la peau mate...

_Daiki et Ryouta._

- Ne vous occupez plus de cette affaire... Allez travailler.

- Je ... Oui, jeune maître.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu faire ?_

Il entra dans sa chambre. Propre. Neutre. Traditionnelle. Sans émotion. A part une photo du collège qui traînait sur son bureau.

Le rouge s'allongea sur son lit. Il tourna la tête vers cette fameuse photo.  
Toute cette nostalgie...

A coté du cadre, une boîte recouverte de papier cadeau attira son attention.

_Surement de la part de Daiki et Ryouta._

Il prit la boite. L'étiquette laisser voir :

" Pour te remonter le moral, Akashicchi ! "

Il déchira le papier coloré. Son cœur se serra en voyant le contenu.

Une bouteille en verre remplie d'alcool.

Dans au milieu de l'alcool, flottait un œil couleur or.

_Daiki... Ryouta... Imbéciles..._

Le rouge souriait nerveusement.

Imbéciles...

Les sanglots lui montaient à l'oeil.

_Imbéciles... Imbéciles..._

Il étouffa ses larmes sur son oreiller.

-*-*-*- La nuit passa -*-*-*-

* * *

Midorima se leva en râlant.

Mais qui peut bien lui envoyer des messages le samedi matin ?

_14 appels manqués. Numéro inconnu. J'espère que ce n'est pas Akashi..._

Il rappela le numéro et tomba sur une voix blasée.

- Murasakibara ... grogna le Vert. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler...

- Tu aurais des cookies chez toi ?

Le violet n'entendit que le vert raccrocher en guise de réponse.

- ... Non, il n'en a pas apparemment.

* * *

-*-*-*- Seirin High -*-*-*-

- Je suis d'accord avec Mitobe. Mais Riko, que veux-tu vraiment faire ? traduisit Konagei.

La coach réfléchit.

- Invitons-le ici après l'entraînement.

- Au gymnase ?

- Attends... Pourquoi il n'y a que Konagei pour comprendre Mitobe ? JE VEUX SAVOIR !

- Calme toi Kagami ! cria la jeune fille en le frappant.

- Kuroko s'aveugle. Il faut le sortir de cette crise pour son bien et celui de l'équipe. reprit son capitaine.

- Mais Pourquoi ? Ça l'a motivé ! rétorqua le roux.

- ..., dit Mitobe.

- Oui, c'est mieux de le confronter à la réalité. Si ça dégénère, on est là !

L'équipe acquiesça et se dispersèrent à la vue de Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi était déjà sorti faire un tour. Assis sur un banc, il regardait les gens passer. Il fut interrompu dans sa méditation par son portable.

_Ryouta ?_

De Kise :  
« C'était l'idée de Aominecchi ! Désolé Akashicchi !»

...

De Aomine :  
« Momoi m'a obligé de m'excuser... Donc pardon.»

_J'espère pour toi._

De ? :  
« Viens au gymnase de Seirin à xxhxx. C'est pour Kuroko, il n'a pas l'air bien.»

_Intéressant... Tet-su-ya._

* * *

_La fin est frustante, non ?_

_Me voilà ! Je suis désolée mais la rencontre Akashi-Kuroko est pour plus tard !_

_Bon je sais, 3 SMS de différentes personnes d'un coup c'est prenant. Mais ça vous ai jamais arrivé ?_  
_/!\Par contre, si l'un de vous meurt, j'aurais moins de lecteurs /!\ Partez... Partez..._

_Donc au chapitre 6 :_

_Akashi et Kuroko se revoient !_  
_Que va t-il se passer ? Et quelques trucs... Oh !_

_Voili voilou donc je vous dis_  
_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !_

* * *

570 views *0* !


	6. Chapter 6

_LiliChuri:  
_

_Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! *0*_

_Minami 212 :_

_Owww... C'est gentil... C'est vrai que Akashi apparâit en temps que victime mais aussi agresseur... _

_Vive Aomine et ses idées tordues ! Merci merci beaucoup pour cette review._

_Kami cam's :_

_Kise et Aomine sont gnetils. SBAAFF Je te promets que cette fois-ci tu réussiras à manger tes tartines. Ou pas._

_Oui.. je vois le père à Akashi comme une ordure de premier choix._

_Si tu n'as plus de tartines... Tu veux des Cookies ?_

_LuckyDream  
_

_Mes amis sont méchants._

_Aiwaa :_

_J'espère ne pas te décevoir !_

* * *

- Murasakibara !

Le géant baissa la tête. Himuro était si l'on peut dire, vraiment agacé.

- Himu-chan ? répondit le violet d'un ton ennuyé.

- Tu rêvasses plus que d'habitude là ! Réveille toi ! s'énerva Tatsuya.

- Euh... ? Okay...

Himuro soupira.

- Décidément, on ne peut rien faire de toi. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? A moins que tu n'aie plus de sucreries !

Le géant fit mine de réfléchir.

- C'est à cause d'Aka-chin.

Le brun se tut.

- L'accident ? Ah oui c'est vrai... Le pauvre.

- Aka-chin n'est pas à plaindre. Il va trouver une solution comme d'habitude.

- Vraiment ?

- Sauf si ses sentiments prennent le dessus de sa raison. Déjà, que la dernière fois, il a littéralement changé. Je crains juste le pire.

Le géant ouvra un paquet de chips avant de s'éclipser. Himuro sourit.

Cependant quelques éclairs de génie le traversent. Il songea avant de dire à son coéquipier.

- Se venger contre Seirin ou seulement Kuroko ?

- Je ne sais pas Himu-chan. Mais il faut que tu saches que c'est Akashi.

_C'est pour ça que j'ai peur..._

Tatsuya trembla en priant qu'il ne leurs arrive rien.

* * *

Kuroko était arrivé. En voyant ses équipiers anormalement calmes, il pensa de suite qu'ils préparaient quelque chose.

Il s'approcha de Kagami, le moins fiable pour garder des secrets, pour lui soutirer des informations.

- Ohayo, Kagami-kun.

- Euuh.. Salut.

Le roux jeta des regards furtifs vers sa coach qui l'ignorait.

- Ça va aller ?

- Euh.. O-ouais.

_« Pourquoi ces questions si banales me foutent la pression ? » pensa le n·10 de Seirin._

Le roux ria nerveusement sous les yeux étonnés de Kuroko.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Il n'y a rien de drôle.

- Euhh... N-non rien. C'était Izuki qui faisait une grimace... Et c'était Moche...

Le concerné se retourna en lui lançant un regard noir.

Kagami toussota.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, est-ce que tu peux ... ?

- HAAAAAAA ! Éloigne ça de moi !

- ... tenir Nigou un moment ? Continua le bleuté.

Kagami partit à l'opposé du petit chien qui aboyait dans les bras du bleuté.

- C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! C'est la faute aux autres ! C'est leur plan ! cria le roux.

Kuroko s'approcha, le chien dans les bras.

- ... De ?

- Ils voulaient te dire un truc ! Mais ils pouvaient pas ! Ils veulent que t'ouvres les yeux ! C'est pas Moi ! T'approches pas ! débita d'un seul coup l'as de Seirin.

- Je n'ai pas compris.

Tetsuya se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Va te changer Kuroko. Toi aussi Kagami. On range le matériel. Tu vas accueillir un invité. dit alors Riko d'un air trèèès calme.

- Oui.

_Je me demande qui c'est._

Quand Kuroko fut dans les vestiaires, Riko attrapa Kagami.

- T'as tout fait foiré BAKAGAMI ! Je te punirai plus tard ! Vas le rejoindre !

Kagami courut presque pour retrouver le bleuté et surtout de ne pas le perdre des yeux.

- Kagami-kun ? On s'arrête ici ?

- Ouais c'est mieux.

Ils étaient dans le parc devant le lycée de Seirin.

- Il doit passer par là. Normalement.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu verras...

Ils attendirent un bon moment.

* * *

Kagami stressé ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son portable. Surtout l'heure.

Kuroko excité de savoir qui est la mystérieuse personne.

- Kosu ! Il est toujours en retard ou quoi ce ... ce... gars.

- Ah. C'est un garçon. Il a quel age ?

- Le notre probablement.

- Tu ne le connais pas ?

- Tu LE connais plus que moi.

Kuroko s'arrêta un instant.

- Il est grand ?

- Non. Pas trop.

- Il est intelligent ?

- J'imagine.

- Il fait du basket ?

- Oui.

- Il est gentil ?

- NON... Enfin pas trop.

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Quand il est loin de moi ou sur mon écran télé.

- Il est célèbre ?

- ... oui ?

- Il est ...

- Stop les questions ! Ça me gonfle !

Kuroko était de plus en plus impatient après cet interrogatoire. Son visage se figea en voyant la personne élégamment habillé devant lui.

- Tetsuya.

* * *

Riko se mordillait la lèvre inférieure... Peut-être n'aurait elle pas du...

- Ça va aller coach, Kagami est avec Kuroko. rassura Jumpei.

- C'est ça qui me fait peur, justement.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules. Il avait lui aussi peur.

* * *

- Akashi-kun. répondit Kuroko d'un ton inexpressif frôlant la joie.

Le rouge se plaça devant le bleuté et le tigre, de façon à ce que tous deux le regardent de face.

- J-je suis heureux de te voir en pleine forme.

- Merci. Tu ne m'as pas aidé.

« _C'est tendu » pensa Kagami._

- Q-que fais-tu ici ?

- On m'a donné rendez-vous ici. Ça te concernait.

- M-moi ?

Le rouge eut un sourire tendre.

- Tu es tellement innocent Tet-su-ya.

Mais ce n'est que apparence, non ? dit-il en se tournant à Kagami.

- Tu ne connais pas Kuroko !

Le bleuté était figé.

_Que voulait t-il dire ?_

Il releva la tête pour affronter de face son ex-capitaine. Il regardait la pupille rouge de son adversaire. Un bandage était gracieusement posé sur l'autre.

En voyant l'expression de son protégé, le sourire d'Akashi ne fit que s'étendre. Le rouge mit sa main dans sa poche pour prendre quelque chose.

D'un geste brusque, Akashi lança un objet en direction de Kuroko qui ne réagissait pas.

Kagami fut le plus rapide et attrapa l'objet (?) avant que sa cible n'atteigne le bleuté.

- Nan mais ça va pas !? Qu'est ce que c'est enco...

Kagami fixait la boîte remplie d'eau (?) avec dégoût.  
Kuroko s'approcha.

- Kagami-ku...

Il fixait lui aussi avec horreur le contenu de la boîte. Les larmes lui montaient les yeux.

* * *

_Je vais vous tourmenter avec tout ça... Désolée ...__!_

_Au chapitre 7 :_  
_Kuroko découvre la réalité !_  
_Révelation !_


End file.
